Golden King
|-|Rosenkreuz= |-|Ultharathotep= Summary Christian Rosenkreuz, more commonly known as the Golden King, is the main antagonist of Ourai no Gahkthun ~What a Shining Braves~. He is a member of the West India Company, also known as The Society and is one of the highest ranking members in the organization, belonging to the commanding echelons; his title in the Society being the "Golden King". At some point after his induction, he became the Acting Leader of The Society following the absence of their true leader, Altothas Thoth Hermes. In time, the Golden King would later start to enact his plan to eliminate Nikola Tesla, who is their greatest enemy, by sleeping within the Bell of Gahkthun for 50 years at the Marseille Offshore Academia, where he manipulates various students while slowly gathering power and waiting for the day his and The Society's greatest enemy will finally be taken out once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B | Low 5-B Name: Christian Rosenkreuz, Golden King, King of All that Glitters, Ruler of Rosy Cross, Rose Ruler Origin: Ourai no Gahkthun Gender: Male Age: Most likely as old as Earth Classification: King of the Great Race of Yith, Acting Leader of the West India Company. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, and 6), Durability Negation, Death Manipulation through Sekime (Can induce death to all those who fell upon his gaze, thus killing them), Matter Manipulation (Anyone who he gazes upon or is in his presence is instantly atomized, even hundreds of critters which are supernatural phenomenon that are impervious to all aspects of physics, can't be physically harmed or destroyed, are intangible existences that have no material form, only as possibilities, are capable of existing as information and aren't even alive in a conventional sense, instantly die), Physics Manipulation (Can control and warp the laws of physics), Mind Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can atomize critters which exists only as possibilities), Corrosion Inducement, Resistance to Physics Manipulation (Above and impervious to all aspects of physics) | Same as before plus Reality Warping, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (High-Mid; Stated to have regenerative abilities on par with Tesla), Matter Manipulation (His presence and gaze is hundreds of millions of times stronger than before), Law Manipulation (His presence and gaze reshapes the world and its laws), Can destroy the real, illusory, physical and metaphysical Attack Potency: Large Country level (Capable of atomizing the whole academia alongside the island it's on, from another dimension hidden within a rift in reality at the top of Chateau d'If without assuming his Ultharathotep form), can ignore conventional durability with Sekime | Small Planet level (Is hundreds of millions of times stronger than before, the scale of his Cracking was boosted to the point that it covered the area of the entire planet, and was continually expanding), can ignore conventional durability with Sekime and Grotesque Demonic Hand Speed: ''' '''Unknown, likely Speed of Light combat and reaction speed (Should be able to keep up with and fight against Tesla on equal ground) | Speed of Light combat and reaction speed (Comparable to Tesla's maximum power), Immeasurable attack speed with Grotesque Demonic Hand (His hand tears through all creation and breaks the boundaries of space-time, making his attacks always happen in an instant, and evasion impossible) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Small Planet Class Durability: Unknown | Small Planet level (It took Tesla’s Mega Thunderblade: Alternate Buster at maximum output to destroy his body). His regeneration and nature makes him hard to kill Stamina: Virtually limitless Range: Cross-universal, Gaze of the Rose can affect Marseille Academia from his Cracking Field, which is disconnected from the universe. While the size of his Cracking Field in base form is of unknown size, at Ultharathotep form the Cracking Field can expand to eventually cover an entire planet. Standard Equipment: The Bell of Gahkthun, multiple bodies and terminals, Sekime Intelligence: Genius level intellect. He invented the Kreuz Circuit at some point in his life, said Circuit is capable of making its user be immortal and physically enhanced (the Circuit uses Cracking to modify the user’s body, so they automatically gain the Sekime). Rosenkreuz has also lived for a long time and has amassed a massive amount of experience and knowledge along the way. Weaknesses: He can act arrogant sometimes, otherwise none notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gaze of the Rose:' An attack used through the Sekime, which allows the Golden King to annihilate anything in his line of sight, or in the range of his Cracking Field, reducing the target to mere particles. It also works against beings beyond the laws of physics and essentially just a phenomenon, such as Critters. When used against Nightingale, the instant she became conscious of his gaze, her critters had died hundreds of deaths in her place. As such the gaze can atomize and kill hundreds of beings in an instant such as critters which are supernatural phenomenon that are above the laws of physics and can exist only as possibilities. The gaze was further strengthened in his Ultharathotep form to the point that it was hundreds of millions of times stronger than before. *'Grotesque Demonic Hand:' Through the power of his multiple Golden Eyes and his Sekime, Rosenkreuz can manifest multiple hand-like branches from his body and all over his Cracking Field. These branches are capable of erasing both the physical and metaphysical, the real and the illusory and breaking through time and space. This nature allows this attack to annihilate anything it hits without fail, as it damages reality itself. It nullifies all defenses and, due to exceeding time, is completely instantaneous, making evasion useless. While the basic principle on how it works is different from the Wrath King's "The Arm of the King that Shatters All of Creation", both attacks achieve the same thing. *'Cracking:' Also known as Phenomenon Equation. A form of “scientific formula” that was officially invented by Archduke Astaire (Tick Tock Man planted the idea into his mind, and Cracking’s power comes from him) that’s capable of warping reality to achieve a variety of effects. The effect it could achieve varies from just simply heating a mechanical arm to the point it could melt the human body instantly, all the way to shaping the laws of reality as the user sees fit, and also controlling and warping the laws of physics. *'Art:' In the time the Bell of Gahkthun is undergoing its maturation process, Rosenkreuz granted many students of the academy with a more limited form of his Cracking in the form of Arts. Known Arts as seen in the series are as follows: **'Colors from Beyond': An Art that summons an immaterial mass of color from another dimension that passively erodes the mind of anyone that sees it. The color is also capable of breaking the mind of someone with a direct physical touch in addition to possessing a rotting property that affects whatever object it hits. **'Calculate:' An Art which breaks down every tiny bit of info the user's senses register and lets the user's brain completely analyze it. **'Manipulate:' An Art which lets the user control and manipulate any biological body with human form. This Art can do things like forcing others to do certain movements and manipulates brain cells. **'Operate:' An Art that lets the user control any machinery that has the form of a human or close to it. **'Accelerate:' An Art which can be used to increase the speed of an object to insane lengths. Key: Pre-Ultharathotep | Ultharathotep Others Notable Victories: Avatar of Calamity (Puella Magi Verse) AoC's Profile (Both were at their 5-B versions and speed was equalized) Composite Satan (Devilman) Satan's Page (This was 5-B Satan against Ultharathotep Golden King, In-Character and speed unequalized) Notable Losses: Lavos (Chrono) Lavos' Profile (This was Base Lavos vs Ultharathotep and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Darth Nihilus (Star Wars) Darth Nihilus's Profile (Both were at their strongest) Jack Frost (Shin Megami Tensei) Jack Frost's profile (Ultharathotep Golden King and King Frost Jack were used and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:What a Beautiful series Category:Ourai no Gahkthun ~What a Shining Braves~ Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Final Bosses Category:Immortals Category:Scientists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Mind Users Category:Geniuses Category:Leaders Category:Kings Category:Hax Users Category:Physics Users Category:Death Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Law Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5